


Fate Blacked Harem

by Kickberry



Series: Stirred Colors [10]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cheating, Cuckolding, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Shirou goes about his daily life unaware that his unofficial harem starts to acquire a taste for the dark and well-endowed.





	Fate Blacked Harem

Shirou Emiya had acquired himself a nice harem. A talented magician, ideal housewife, even a past king of an old country; he had them all. The hero of Fate Stay Night had the love of these top-tier females and the interests of others, making him one of the luckiest men alive.

However, this streak didn’t last long once his group of female lovers found themselves disappointed by his ability to satisfy them in bed. Shirou was strong and diligent, but lackluster traits and performances left much to be desired. They knew other men could give much more satisfaction.

Rin, the talented mage, was the first to find a solution: outsource a better lover. Her search through the deepest, darkest confines of the internet led her to Craigslist (back when the personals section was legal). On the same site, she placed a post that had details of her dilemma and a picture with her wearing an old school uniform. The highlights in this image were supposed to be her dark pigtails. This attracted replies from a legion of hungry men. Picky as hell, she trashed hundreds and messaged thousands to fuck off. Down to the last few candidates, the seeker settled for one who actually had the means to get to Japan.

Once she made arrangements with this stranger, Rin met him several days later. Within minutes of meeting, she cursed his ass with a Gandr. This punishment was fitting for someone who only matched a face picture. Other images of a past bulky body that he sent did not look anything like the two-ton sag that made him look like a marshmallow man. Distraught by such trickery, Rin drowned her sorrows in a nearby bar. There, she met a different man who hailed from the UK, one named Reggie. Although his dark skin made him much different than the mage had seen from most residents, his built physique and charming attitude convinced her to invest some time in the man’s company. This meeting did not end with a one-night stand or the return to her dorm at the Clock Tower, an institution for those with affinities for magic.

“H-hey, slow down a bit.”

Rin let out more cries as a dark presence pressed into her sensitive spots from behind. On top of a white bed, she laid against the mattress with her bare front; nipples of her B-cup titties jiggled around. Dark hands gripped her slim stomach and firm thighs as the limbs became tangled in the scattered sheets. Sweat and other fluids spilled down her peach skin, mostly from the lips of her vagina stretched open by a thick slab of black meat. Its ten-inch length was less unique than its girth, a Pringle can that packed creamy goodness.

Although penetration was painful, great pleasure followed after the breeding continued. Enraptured, Rin received her mate’s pounding doggystyle. Although this was very enjoyable, her pride as an alpha female compelled her to not act like a total slut, be strong (bitchy) where most women would have already begged for the man’s baby batter.

Rin hissed, “I said slow down,” through gritted teeth. Reggie was usually silent during sex, but his non-stop thrusts through the birth canal was an answer in itself. Just as the mage considered the use of force, knuckles rapped against the nearby door.

“Rin, are you there? Why’s the door locked?”

Reggie came to a complete stop. Relieved, Rin tried to roll over. When the dark man would not budge, she found herself stuck in this four-legged stance. She tried not to mind the fact that his huge dick had its mushroom head stuck in the center of her hole.

“Shirou? What are you doing here?” The mage held back a squeal after her mate tried to squeeze an extra inch of his cock down her vag. “Weren't you going back home over the holiday?”

“My flight’s been delayed. I came back to see if I left anything behind. Sorry for not calling ahead; you’re not usually here at this time.”

Rin sighed as her roommate presented a fact. He just came by during a time she was satisfying certain needs. Thoughts of his inadequacy versus Reggie’s instilled a bitter reaction.

“You should have called ahead. I’m in the middle of a ritual that has a delicate setup. Nobody is allowed in or out of this room.”

“Really? What’s the name of it?”

Although Shirou asked out of curiosity, his question annoyed Rin. She snapped, “A special one. And no, there’s nothing inside that you’ll need for your trip, so go and leave me alone for the weekend!”

“Jeez, sorry. I-I’ll talk to you about it when I get back. Enjoy your break.”

Feet tapped against the floor until they disappeared in the distance. Rin released a breath she didn’t realize was contained during the suspenseful moment. Although there was some guilt for the way she treated Shirou, the blame was put on his bad timing.

A small grunt made Rin turn her head to look at the source, a frowning Reggie. He shook his waist to bring her attention back to the matter at hand.

“He’s gone, so feel free to fuck me.” The mage closed her eyes just as the humps restarted. Her grunts mixed with his; she pushed her hips back to help his penis meet her sweet spot. In a euphoric state, Rin didn’t mind that he grabbed her pigtails and yanked on them like horse reins. She, in fact, loved this rough act enough to cry out, “Yes, yes, fuck me! Remind me why I don’t have to chase after that idiot’s tiny sword anymore!.”

When his humps reached pussy-wrecking speed, her lower body met the mattress. Those outside would have believed that Rin’s cries and their lovemaking matched that of a dog getting beaten by a sledgehammer.

Reggie’s final thrust ended with the penis head stuck right against her womb. He allowed his body weight to press Rin into the mattress. The mage’s face was red from both orgasm and embarrassment. She let out one more squeal after a thick load of semen erupted inside. This intense insemination spread warmth and jotls throughout the receiver’s entire being. Every nerve was touched by the essence of a true man, fulfillment she never felt with Shirou.

Although the ejaculation wasn’t welcome, Rin was glad she made preparations to take a birth control pill. She also prepared more medication and condoms as her mate was expected to stay over during the weekend. Past experiences and her attraction to the man made her doubt whether or not she had enough to prevent the pregnancy of an interracial child.

All concerns vanished once Reggie turned her head with one hand to present a kiss. Rin gave into this dominant move and the fucks that created more waves of pleasure, all that later built into mind-blowing squirts and screams.

*****

Illya heard about Rin’s affari with an African European. The idea of an interracial relationship excited her. She figured with the recent modifications made to her body, it was time she used it to indulge in some carnal desires. Such changes were made to reflect her true, older age. It was also supposed to earn Shirou’s attention, win him over compared to the competition - the beautiful hussies. This intention changed once she managed to invite a proper mate over with the help of a proper resource.

During one of her fun days, Shirou came over. Angered by his arrival, Illya confronted him in the main room of her mansion. Stone lined across the walls, red carpet covered the floors. Statues and colorful ornaments represented the fine taste of a woman who came from the prestigious Einzbern family.

Illya wore a violet dress and white skirt befitting of a princess. With this attire, she stood in front of Shirou. Here, she remarked, “I’m glad you came to see me. It’s nice of you to do as family, but you need to leave so I can finish some business with a guest.”

The visitor shared complaints on how he came over all this way from the Clock Tower (unaware Rin was still getting bred by her lover). Illya made arguments on how he should have called earlier rather than come at a spontaneous time. She managed to say enough to make him leave in a bad mood. The princess of her great estate did feel bad for the rejection, but not enough to overcome the anticipation she felt for return trip back to her bedroom.

“Ma’am, are you ready to continue?”

Through the door, Illya nodded as she tore off her clothes to get naked. She exposed a fine pair of D-cup breasts and a thin waist. Thighs were thick, arms and legs were slim. She molded this form to earn the lust of many men.

The one lucky enough to indulge with such fuckable assets was a man with a dark complexion. Unlike Reggie, he, Demarcus, was shorter and not as muscular. However, patches and rugs of black hair covered his body, something Illya loved to feel in the past times she’s fornicated with the man. Her contact who introduced this American man had delivered well in the case that he was hung like a horse. His presence was definitely a great contrast to this room made of royal pink. The only detail the princess cared about was the bed he lied on, one made of the finest silk and cotton export (made in China really, but her maids never bothered to tell her that).

“Okay, just stay right there.” Illya walked over to her man toy. Her long locks of bleached hair swayed different ways with each step like her large titties. When close, this princess planted her  apple-shaped buttocks on top of his lap.She reached down to lift a long, thick schlong so its underside would lean against her stomach.

“Oh good, it’s still wet.” Illya slid fingers up and down the huge phallus. They made slick noises against the wet surface. She sneered “Can you believe this thing reached up to here earlier? There’s no way Shirou could ever reach that far. Even if I wanted his seed now, his sushi roll is nothing compared to this Kentucky beefcake.”

Illya stood. She propped the long penis up with one hand to steady it so her pussy could meet the bulbous pink tip. After taking one deep breath, the princess descended further until the cockhead pierced into the meat pocket. With eyes squeezed shut, she bore through pain and pleasure brought by the phallus sliding across her inner walls. By the time her bottom touched the man’s flesh, she came. This single stroke of penetration almost brought about a second, but she restrained the reaction to appear strong. Compared to Reggie’s, this penis’s special trait related to its twelve inches of power defined by veins and dark color.

“Is it still good? You’re not moving.”

“Sh-shut up, peasant!” Illya tried not to twitch as she started to rise and fall, begin the breeding tempo. As she went faster, her breasts and hair shook around with the motions. “I hired you to be like a husband, so stay quiet like a good one and let me do this in peace.”

Demarcus obeyed, only moved his hips to match his rider’s rhythm. This brought more sensation to the pussy. After another orgasm, Illya began to lose control over her movements. Driven mad by desire, she moved faster in this cowgirl pose to reach the next climax asap. After many more followed, her vision turned foggy. Fluids spilled from eyes and her hole ruined by the insertion of the big black cock.

“I’m almost ready to blow, ma’am. Is it okay to do it inside?”

“I-I don’t know.” Illya couldn’t form coherent thoughts, organize thoughts scattered by the intense pleasure. “J-just don’t make a mess. If you do, I’ll feed you to my Berserker!”

Demarcus snatched both of Illya’s wrists. He raised his hips into a bridge form and maintained it. With only feet touching the mattress, the rider groaned out loud and shuddered. Her insides tightened through another orgasm just as thick milk ejected into her breeding hole. The warmth provided fulfillment that the receiver had come to love, something she knew Shirou could never provide for her.

Demarcus retained his yoga pose and tight grip on his mistress’s hands. Illya couldn’t fight this off because she loved this too much. As she tried to recover from her stupified state, the woman figured she had turned into her mother - homonculous impregnated by someone unrelated to the Einzbern family (only her bosses didn’t know about this and wouldn’t expect to find her fat with a black baby in the future).

*****

Saber, aka Arturia Pendragon, didn’t expect to find a stranger in the house. Someone - who remains unnamed for now - introduced him as Reggie. This strapping young man sat naked in front of the kitchen table to show off his glorious assets, details fit for an alpha male. The same mystery figure explained that he was going to take over one of Shirou’s duties as Master (without mentioning that he had plowed Rin into cum comas for the past few days). He was supposed to enact certain rituals that would refuel her Mana reserves and provide other benefits - those of the sexual kind.

At first, Saber felt uncomfortable with this scenario. Although Reggie’s nudity already gave an idea of which ritual he was supposed to enact, she still desired to do so with Shirou. A third party’s influence and the dark bull’s assertiveness changed her mind right as up to where she joined the man in bed. One night of their ‘ritual’ convinced her that he was the right man for the job.

Days passed. Shirou came home from the Clock Tower on vacation. Even when Saber was happy to see him, she was more preoccupied by her new daily activities. One of such times took place inside the room of the Emiya household, a traditional Japanese mansion outfitted with paper walls, slide doors, and wooden floors.

“P-please slow down. He might come home soon.”

Saber’s plea seemed to fall on deaf ears as the man above her enacted thrusts that rubbed his penis all inside her pussy. She dragged and scratched the smooth floor with nails. Her locks of golden yarn scattered all over the area and gorgeous face. Although tits were small B-cups, they still jiggled hard with the man’s love humps. Sweat covered the entire fair-skinned body that was chiseled to form a six-pack abs and slim, muscular limbs. This Servant-rank form was bred hard by the larger, muscular man doing so in a missionary style.

“Sh-shirou should be done getting groceries. J-just make this the last one and leave, please.”

Silent as ever, Reggie continued to fuck and kept his hold on his lover’s ankles to keep them spread apart. His dominant presence left Saber weak, subdued by the power and pleasure she’s indulged in so many times. Not once had she ever tried to fend him off. She even participated to where she flung her own lower body into his so his dick could reach a deeper part of her pussy. Hard touches to the womb, g-spot, and other sensitive areas delivered waves of pleasure down nerves she thought had gone dull from constant battling. All in all, this man of dark origins made her feel so alive.

After Saber experienced a few more orgasms, Reggie slowed down. He pinned her arms to the floor and executed slower, longer thrusts. The man also placed his feet on the floor to intensify his thrusts. With this mating press, he pumped from the vagina’s mouth down past the cervix with each stroke. Such hard actions forced grunts from the woman. On the brink of a cum coma, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull until the dickhead squished into the baby oven.

“Fwah, fwah, Reggie.”

The addressed male leaned down to kiss Saber. She allowed the lips to meet hers, tongue to enter and swirl inside her mouth. Out of instinct, the blonde beauty wrapped legs around his waist just before a piping load of jizz spewed into her innards. This heavy cream inflated the insides; Saber took in deep breaths through her nose. A burst of energy flowed from the weight of her creampie throughout her system, supply of Mana restored with this single act.

When Reggie reared his head to break the kiss, the Servant gasped for air. “I-I could feel it. Mh, so big, m-much bigger than Shirou’s.”

Saber bit her lip out of shame for her comment. The man’s smile; however, eased her worries. She couldn’t deny the truth that her mate was a better choice for this task of Mana restoration. This affair also helped her experience the joys of a woman. With so many benefits to reap, the former King of Britain could not deny his advances, not even his dick when it restarted its movements inside her pussy.

Thirty minutes later, Saber lost herself in another string of climaxes. Drenched in sweat, she locked mouths with Reggie as she accepted his hard humps. Copious amounts of cum dripped down her filled snatch. Next, they changed position where the man sat on his arse. In the same stance, Saber was in front of him. She bent over so her mouth could reach his penis for many sucks and licks, worship what had marked her pussy as his: a contract treasured more than the one shared with her current, less-endowed Master.

This lovemaking continued beyond the time a door slammed open and Shirou announced his arrival from the recent grocery trip.

*****

“Are you sure you don’t need me to be there for you?”

“It’s fine, Shirou. I have a friend over to keep me company.”

Sakura gave her answer over the phone with back against the mahogany top of a kitchen table. This was days after Saber had her time in the other room. The current woman didn’t have any clothes on save for the pink apron that covered her large titties and the front of her thin figure. She was able to show off curves, smooth skin, and other features that gave her the appeal of a fertile female. This was taken advantage by Demarcus, Illya’s former partner. The man slid his hands across the smooth texture of her body, from feet up to the waist. Thumbs pressed around the crotch before they dipped into the covered vagina.

“I’m glad you’re not alone,” Shirou replied, unaware of this cheating (one of many times he’s been cuckolded). “I personally know what loneliness is like. Your sister, Illya, even Saber doesn’t want to hang out with me. Nobody seems to make time for me.”

“Aww, there’s no way I would leave my boyfriend all alone. It’s why we spend time together whenever you’re free like the lunch we had before you went back to the Clock Tower.”

Shirou shared grateful words just as Demarcus flicked fingers over her clitoris. Sakura slapped his head; he laughed and continued to stimulate her bean until a light squeal jumped from her throat.

“What was that?”

“My friend, she’s playing around with me while we’re talking. She’s less ladylike than I would expect of someone with her stature.”

Demarcus raised a middle finger - the classic ‘fuck you, bitch,’ signature move. He lowered the same digit to slip it into Sakura’s snatch up to the knuckles. Bends and wiggles sent sparks throughout the area, ones that made the woman squirm. She clamped a hand over her mouth to mute noise. Her boyfriend didn’t seem to notice as he shared other details - dribbles of a cuckolded man toting blue balls.

Finally, Shirou stated, “Well, I got to go. First day with Rin starts tomorrow. Call you over the weekend.”

“Bye, do your best. Try not to let my sister bring you down too often. I’m sure she’ll have time after she’s done with all those magical rituals she’s been busy with lately.”

Once the call ended, Sakura let the phone slip out of her hand and slid a stray violet hair strand back with one hand. After the device clattered onto the floor, she released a loud groan. Her pussy honey dripped down her partner’s hand, yet he never stopped to pump her hole with three fingers.

“Are you having fun? My boyfriend could have heard us if you did it any harder.”

“Fuck, I don’t give a damn if he knows. You’re the one who bothers to keep up this charade.” Demarcus yanked on her thighs to pull her crotch closer to his. After she yelped, Sakura widened her eyes as the man’s huge schlong hardened into a horizontal stance so its pink tip would aim right at her hole. “And no disrespect, but you’re a crafty bitch to set all your sisters up with me and my brother. You even turned Rider over there after you figured out she has a clitty hard-on for that Emiya cuck.”

Sakura turned her head to see through the slit of a distant slide door. She saw her Servant, Rider, hop on top of Reggie’s big black dick. This well-endowed woman had binds around eyes and her mouth that inflicted blindness and silence. Hands were tied behind her back in chains. Only her huge E-cup mammary glands and long lavender hair strands jiggled whenever her hips met the African man’s thrusts. Before, she hated being bred by a colored male until her pussy experienced the joy of being blacked and wrecked.

“That little slut had it coming,” Sakura smirked. She almost laughed after Rider threw back her head with violent shakes, signs of experiencing a mind-shattering orgasm. “Senpai only belongs to me. Saber and Rin are also taken care of with those pure-bred Africans.”

“Vicious, Miss Matou, absolutely vicious.”

The violet-haired schemer expressed a mischievous smirk. She imagined that the mentioned women had dark meat rods filling all their holes in their respective locations. Covered in semen and piss, one lady would surely get pregnant while the other was hooked from the giant Mana charge. Both would surely agree to become part of the sisterhood made up of Queen of Spades. Sakura had become one years ago, which had given her the connections to bring Demarcus and Reggie here and help them charm their new girlfriends.

These delightful thoughts ended once Demarcus squeezed his phallus into her pussy. The pierced lady arched her back and shrieked. Once all of his twelve inches stuffed inside, she bit her lip and bucked her hips to help the tip reach deeper inside.

“So what’s your role? Do you keep him all to yourself?”

“Of course,” Sakura huffed. She reached up to wrap arms around the man’s neck. She stared into his brown eyes as they smashed their sex organs into the other with little regard for protection or prevention. “Once he realizes he only has me, we’ll marry in the future. But I won’t exempt myself from the rest; I’ll be happy to give birth to one of your many children.”

Demarcus clamped hands under his partner’s supple thighs. He enacted thrusts in a vertical direction as he had sex on his feet. “I would think most guys would divorce a woman for giving birth to another man’s brat.”

“I’ll just tell him it’s his.” The riding woman pressed her chin into his shoulder, wrapped legs around his waist, and hugged his neck harder. Suspense intensified with each passing second she knew would lead to the inevitable climax. “He’s that stupid. If I make up some bullshit where my side of the family had some African or Arabian, he will believe me. So let’s continue to enjoy where this is going.”

Sakura and Demarcus shared a chuckle before they reverted back to the heat of the moment. The former tightened her hold over the dark man’s larger, built body. “Yes,” she gasped. “Yes, make another mommy out of me. I want you to give me a child I’ll raise with my future, dumbass husband!”

As a show of compliance, the dark man slid his hands down until the digits squeezed into his partner’s juicy, soft buttocks. He pulled her in, ensured his penis tip was right in front of the womb’s mouth. With a grunt, the man released it all inside. Sakura also came, lost a bit of sanity in this simultaneous release. Even after she lost strength, her strong man held her slump form - didn’t mind the arms and legs that dangled to the sides.

Sakura felt satisfied by this overall result. With her yandere logic, she reasoned this was all done to ensure Shirou remained hers while she fulfilled her own desires for well-endowed men of African descent. If her boyfriend did find any reason to leave her, she was willing to show him what had become of his former harem candidates, ladies who swore their love and fine bodies to the queen of spades sisterhood.


End file.
